The Chonicles Of Sono Asahina Deluxe
by SonoAsahina
Summary: Re-Told still in Sono's POV With 1 different thing, Sono has no middle name! Now With Ask Sono! Ask Her a Great Question and She'll Answer It!
1. Intro in a Way Sono Explains

The Chronicles of Sono Asahina Deluxe! Intro

* * *

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Haruhi Suzumiya or Other Stuff, But Sono is all I own!

Sono: Rickey-Kun I'm Ready When You are!

Me: Let Us Begin!

* * *

Sono Asahina, a time traveler and sister of Mikuru Asahina, was born in Yokohama,Jpn. Though she shares traits with Yuki and Itsuki.

She was sent to observe Haruhi Suzumiya by becoming a member of The SOS Brigade AKA Save the world by Overloading it with fun with Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade.

She goes to North High as a first year & is the smartest girl In her class(Oh! and did I Forget to mention she's in the class where Kyon and Haruhi is? Strange isn't it?).  
During her middle school year as a normal girl, she met Haruhi Suzumiya when they bumped into each other before 1st period.  
When she entered North High,she realized her sister,Mikuru Asahina,was there in her second year.  
That's when she found out that she's also a time traveler.

For Sono, life just keeps getting better.

* * *

Sono: A Lot Of Details Rickey-Kun!

Me: Yep And I Just Had To Think about This Intro

Both: Thank You for reading It And Please Review!


	2. A Sister and A Extortion

I Don't Own Haruhi!

* * *

Chapter 1

I Just Joined the Brigade(Not By Force)!

* * *

So you guys want to know how my sister was forced to join the SOS Dan.

One word came out of Haruhi's mouth: Mo~e

As Haruhi explained to Kyon about my Sister's "Mo~e Aspects".I had to stand up for myself.

After Haruhi finished explaining, I said to Haruhi " Aren't you forgetting something? I have 'Mo~e Aspects' too!"

Haruhi replied "Sono? You too?"

Kyon had to face palm For me.

I said to Haruhi "Yeah, and that's my sister."

That's when she put her hands on my sisters chest.

*boing!*

My sister let out a moan.

I thought to myself 'Haruhi admires my sister's knockers,but can she admire mine's?'

After Haruhi let go of my sister's chest, I felt a *boing* on my own chest.

I said to Haruhi "Haruhi! You're embarrassing me a bit."

After she let go of my chest,Haruhi asked Kyon " Wanna touch them?"

I had no choice but to face palm for myself.

* * *

But that wasn't the only thing.

* * *

When the SOS Dan invaded the Computer Club I Had to help Haruhi blackmail The Computer Club.

The President's Hand,By force from Haruhi, Touched one of my sister's melons and *Boing!*

The whole club gasped!

Kyon said "What's This?"

My sister shouted out loud.

Haruhi takes a picture of that scene.

then I thought to myself 'Haruhi is gonna say "Ok One More shot!"'

I Was right.

Haruhi kept taking Pictures and TCCP Knew that this was blackmail.

But I Will never forget the words Haruhi Said To them making them Surrender.

"Then I'll tell everyone in school that all you geeks ganged up on her and [bleep]ed her!"

They Were shocked to Haruhi's words and Then TCCP Surrendered one Computer To Us. But I had some Things in mind for them.

After They Gave us Internet Access I Said To TCCP "Now someone's a jerk and that's you."

TCC: 0

SOS: 1

* * *

Sono: One Memory Takes Me into Laughter.

Rickey: Please Review it and Please Don't Flame Me!


	3. Trouble is Coming Kyon!

I Still Don't Own Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

Chapter 2

Me...and Future me.

* * *

(Future Sono's POV)

Me and Mikuru were waiting, At the clubroom, for Kyon to come.

When Kyon came in the clubroom. My sister said to Him

"It's been a long time,Kyon-kun."

Kyon Said To Mikuru "Are you Mikuru's and Sono's older sisters?"

I said to him "No Kyon. it's us from the future."

Kyon was confused and It was time for Plan B

My sister said "I have a mole on my chest. See It?"

I also said the same thing to Kyon. Then we showed Kyon our cleavage where our moles are.

In a instant Kyon said "Super-Size Me!"

Though I gave him the details about what will happen if he gets

too close to my sister though my sister gave Kyon a clue

"Snow White"

Then Kyon asked us our ages in the future, only to be replied with

"Classified Information"

* * *

(Sono's POV)

Something tells me Ryoko's up to something bad.

But I did manage to get a text from Nagato saying:

Yuki N.: Is something the matter,Sono?

I just Replied on my cell saying a Line from the Star Wars

Movies & Shows:

I got a bad feeling about this. It's Asakura.

Knowing my instinct that Kyon's in danger, I get a text from Nagato

saying:

Yuki N.: I'll take care of this situation.

Though I had To have lunch with Tsuruya-San

She said to me "What's the matters,Sono?

I said to Tsuruya "I Have a bad feeling about this."

I thought to myself 'Yuki,save Kyon from getting killed!'

* * *

Sono: Review it Please!


	4. The Call From Haruhi

I Don't Own Haruhi Suzumiya,but i do own Sono

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruhi and Sono's Conversation on the cellphone

* * *

I was asleep at my own home until

*cellphone rings*

I had to answer it.

I said on the phone "Hello?"

Then I heard "Hey Sono!"

It was Haruhi calling me at night

I said to her "What's the holdup?"

She told me "I'm looking for an exchange student

to join the SOS Dan."

I replied to her "Hope he's charming and dreamy."

Haruhi said to me "Since your sister,Mikuru,is

the mascot, I got one question for you. do you

cosplay like your sister?"

I replied "Yeah, Haruhi."

Haruhi said to me "Sono, I'll get you a maid outfit

since you're my middle school friend-"

I added "-now in North High."

Haruhi said "See you tomorrow at school!"

I replied "I will." and hanged up my cell.

* * *

Sono: A nice conversation with Haruhi is so cool!

Review it please!


	5. Destiny is Calling Me!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Haruhi!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sono's Super Adventure Pt. 1

* * *

After all I've been through,my superiors told me

that I had to take a break from club activities.

Haruhi knew something is up with me.

So Haruhi asked me a question.

She said to me,"Sono,what's up?"

I said to Haruhi,"Nothing much,Haruhi."

Haruhi thought 'My middle school friend might

be a time traveler.I'm sure of it!'

But then Yuki came in.

Yuki said to Haruhi in her monotone,

"I need Sono for a bit."

Haruhi said to Yuki,"Okay Yuki,Sono,you're

dismissed!"

_What a relief!

* * *

_

**Later outside North High**.

* * *

Yuki said to me in monotone,"Sono,Mikuru's

superiors has let you have your own adventure on

Saturday."

I replied,"Wow! But won't that get in the way of

observing Haruhi?"

Yuki replied still in monotone," If Ms.

Suzumiya joins you-."

I Interrupted,"My superiors know that a time

quake may happen"

So much for singing "Find a Happy Life."

* * *

Sono: What a introduction to this

Rickey: Review it Please!

Both: FU-MOF-FU!


	6. The Truth and a Asakura Sister

Disclaimer: I Still Don't own Haruhi.

* * *

Chapter 5

Super Adventure Pt.2

* * *

Saturday. A day with excitement.

But today I get a call from Haruhi

Haruhi said to me "Anything Happening, Sono?"

I had to tell Haruhi the truth about myself cause my own superiors

told me yesterday that if Haruhi found out about me being a time traveler,

I have a choice: stay in this time plane with Haruhi or leave this time plane.

I said to them "If I told Haruhi about me as a time traveler, what will happen?"

One of my superiors said to me "you'll make the right choice,Sono!"

Well it's time I swallow my pride and tell her.

I replied to Haruhi "Haruhi, meet me at the park."

She said "Okay, Sono. Bye"

Later at the Park, It was Haruhi arriving just in time.

Haruhi said to me "Hi Sono, What's the big thing?"

I Said to Haruhi "Remember our talk about Aliens, Time travelers, and Espers in middle

school?"

Haruhi said "Yeah, Sono."

I Replied truthfully to Haruhi "I don't know if you're gonna like this at all.

Haruhi, I'm a time traveler from the future and I was sent here 3 years ago."

Haruhi was in shock But still smiled at me and said "Sono, I do believe you as a time traveler and a Friend, so can we keep this a secret until we all graduate from North High?"

I Replied to Haruhi " Yeah, so you have my trust?"

Haruhi said "Yes,Sono, I Have Your Trust."

I said to Haruhi "So Haruhi, you're searching for strange things?"

Haruhi said "with the SOS Dan!"

and we both giggled.

Now the SOS Brigade were now at a cafe and we have to split into 3 groups!

Haruhi and Mikuru

Me and Itsuki

and Kyon and Yuki

as we walked, I found something unusual.

We both said "Closed space."

Itsuki went to action to take care of a blue giant.

then I get a kick to the gut from someone.

It was Ryoko's sister, Ani.

Ani said "so we meet again, Sono."

Now I was pissed. I wished Ryoko got a 2nd chance and stopped Stabbing Kyon!

To be continued!

* * *

Sono: I Hope I might defend myself.

Rickey: Please Review it Thank you!


	7. Victory and an explanation

Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Haruhi!

* * *

Chapter 6

Super Adventure pt. 3

* * *

It's me vs. Ani and believe me, I had to kick her butt.

Then I heard a "Fumoffu" from Itsuki. The Espers took that giant down.

There's my chance to put Ani down as I punched her in the face.

BLAM!

Direct hit!

Ani waved a white flag and said "I surrender!"

Itsuki and I just found Ani Asakura, Ryoko's sister.

So we went back to see Haruhi and guess what?

"Sono, is that Ryoko's sis?" Haruhi Asked me.

I said "Yeah!"

As Kyon tried to do his face palm, Ani said, "Stop!"

I Thought 'Oh My God!'

Everyone but Yuki gasped.

Ani said"I just knew what will happen."

Haruhi knew there's going to be trouble brewing.

Monday, School and SOS Dan stuff.

At lunch, I heard Taniguchi Graded me as a A+.

That's when I went to the clubroom to see Yuki.

She was my only hope.

I asked her, "Why is Ani Here?"

Yuki responded in monotone "After I deleted Ryoko, Ani (who knows you) tried to avenge her

by the person who texted me."

I said, "That would be me"

Yuki replied still in monotone, "That is correct. But she failed to avenge her sister."

I Asked Yuki, "Will Ryoko come back and redeem her self?"

Yuki was silent until she said in monotone "It'll be in Ani's decision."

The Lunch Bell Rung as I head off to my next class.

* * *

Sono: It's getting big and Ani has come into the story!

Ani: I have a decision to make for my Onii-Chan

Both: Review it Please!


	8. Song that makes me remember in 3 years!

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi.

* * *

Chapter 7

Things to Come

* * *

During Haruhi's Performance At the festival.  
I'm outside with an umbrella and it's raining.  
Haruhi and Yuki were substituting for 2 of the members of ENOZ.  
But I decided to listen.  
Haruhi's singing voice was like a seiyuu who sings those two songs.  
The next day I couldn't get the lyrics from "Lost My Music"out of my head but I carried on.  
Anyways I watched "The Adventures Of Mikuru Asahina" yesterday,and mostly It's a good one.

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

I'm now 18 years old and graduated at North High, but I knew what lies ahead of me.  
I was now going to deal with more of Haruhi's antics.  
Today,I was at the park and guess who I saw? My big sister!  
She said "Sono! I thought that you were gone."  
I replied "Sister,I'm not."  
My phone vibrated and it was Kyon.  
I picked it up and said "Hello Kyon-Kun!"  
Kyon said to me "Sono! Where are you?"  
I replied "At the park with someone you know."  
Kyon said "If it's Asahina-San,tell her I said Hi and Haruhi misses you a lot"  
My sister said "Suzumiya-San misses me a lot."  
Kyon said "Imouto said to me that The SOS Brigade should reunite."  
My Sister said "Wow! Kyon-Kun Your sister's being energetic like Suzumiya-San."  
Kyon said "Yeah we reunite,Sono?"  
I replied "Kyon, we'll do it for Haruhi!"  
Kyon said "Then I'll call Nagato while you call Koizumi."  
But Koizumi just arrived to see me and Mikuru.  
Koizumi said "Sono, Mikuru, I'm glad to see you ,is Kyon on Your Cell?"  
I said to Kyon "Koizumi's here."  
Kyon said "Hey Koizumi!"

* * *

_Wow! The brigade is getting a reunion.

* * *

_So Kyon called Yuki,who I also call her name by her English meaning Snow.

I did make a wish a day after graduation last year.  
When Kyon and Yuki came to the park, I got something unexpected.  
Ani and Ryoko were right behind them.  
Ani said to me "Sono,I'm sorry for doing something bad on the first year.I asked my superiors that my sister wanted to redeem herself."  
Yuki said in monotone "I helped Ani and said to my superiors that I was getting errors."  
Knowing my humanoid Interface traits,I said to them "Did they give your sis a second chance? Snow, Those errors are emotions you don't show."  
Ani smiled and said "Yeah, they did."  
Kyon said "& Ryoko Apologized to me."  
Yuki said in monotone "That is Correct."  
I also noticed Yuki's light purple hair is long.  
I said to Yuki "So what did they do?"  
Yuki said to me in monotone "They gave me permission to show my emotions."  
I asked Yuki "Who noticed them?"  
Yuki replied in monotone "Kyon."  
Then I Asked Koizumi "How is Mori Doing,Koizumi?"  
Koizumi said " Mori's doing great,Sono."  
Mori and I Always Hang out at The Arcade.  
Ryoko said "all's left is Suzumiya-San."  
Then we all hear a "HI EVERYONE!"Haruhi arrived in a excited mood seeing the SOS Dan Reunite.  
Haruhi said "Oh my god! Sono, you did this for me?"  
I Said "Not just for you,but for the SOS Dan!"

* * *

Sono: The SOS Dan is Reunited!  
Haruhi: So Please Review it!  
Both: Thank you!

**A/N: If you know who's Haruhi's seiyuu who sings "God Knows" and "Lost My Music" Please Tell me in Review!**


	9. Outro In a way Sono Explains

Haruhi: Looks Like Sono Has To Wrap Up This Story

Mikuru:As Rickey Said He Doesn't Own Haruhi

Yuki: But Sono is His!

* * *

Outro

* * *

As I walk to the Cafe, I get an unexpected surprise.

Mori was There to Help me with the SOS Dan's Reunion.

Mori said to me "So Sono,what's next for you?"

I said to her "Well you'll find out,Mori."

As I Passed out the armband to Mori that read

"SOS Dan's Mascot's Friend"

She said "Thank you,Sono."

I said "You're welcome."

Then I hear a loud laugh,Tsuruya-San was there.

Ever since my big sis graduated,I was now her successor as SOS Dan Mascot.

But what Haruhi does know that I can play the drums in real life and on Rock Band

(for those who know why she plays drums on the video game she plays).

Haruhi said "A reunion is not a reunion without music!"

Mikuru said "Haruhi is right"

I said "I do know one song,Haruhi."

Haruhi said "What is it,Sono?"

I replied in my cheery tone "Lost My Music!"

Kyon said "I do remember Haruhi singing that at the festival-"

Ani added "-in our 1st year of high school."

Mikuru said "But how did you know all the lyrics,Sono?"

I said truthfully "When I saw Haruhi perform."

So me,Haruhi,Yuki,and Ani played "Lost My Music"

and Haruhi let me sing the whole song with her.

Life is getting better than ever.

* * *

Sono: And That's That!

Me: If anyone wants to review it, please don't say bad comments or

I'll give you the penalty! If they are good,I'll work on a sequel!

Both: That's All Folks!


	10. Ask Sono Intro!

Well The Next Arc is Ask Sono!

* * *

Intro

* * *

Rickey: Hi Guys! I'm Rickey Bennett Jr. And This Is Ask Sono!  
Sono: Every Chapter I Answer A Question About Me and The SOS Dan.  
Rickey: So Please Give Us Questions and Stuff.  
Sono: Though TCOSA is in Deluxe Mode I Decided That The Community  
Should Ask Me!

* * *

Please Review and Ask us Any Questions!


	11. Episode 1: To SiFi220

Ask Sono 1

* * *

Hey There Fan fiction Readers!

It's Ask Sono Episode 1

* * *

Sono: From SiFi270 Who's Working on Snow Angels retreaded while working on another, Melancholy U.

Do you have short term memory loss? It seems you often have to remind yourself that Mikuru's your sister, and that you're both time-travelers.

Sono: None What So Ever! Mikuru is A Role Model/Sister to Me and To Make

Things Good I Have became Friends with Mori When My Third Year Came!

So Anyways I Have Been Close To Ms. Suzumiya!

* * *

So I Might Need Some Good Question From You Guys And Maybe I'll Let You Post it On the Forums!

Until Next time Bye!

**Also Next Episode I'll Join Sono and Please ask Me about anything Haruhi Related!**


End file.
